


Innocence

by ArtisticallyInsightful1



Category: freeform - Fandom
Genre: Freeform, Gen, Non-Sexual Age Play, poem, short poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-07 02:16:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1881288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtisticallyInsightful1/pseuds/ArtisticallyInsightful1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The eyes of the innocent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Innocence

Innocence.

Pure. Beautiful. Precious.

Pray that innocence will never be tainted or tampered with.

Cute things surrounding you as a reminder of your youth.

You stay young forever.

You long to capture those perfect years of your childhood.

Smile. Be free. Be whatever you want to be.

You are a child again. Not tainted by blackening voids.

Free from depression, anxiety, and emotional pain.

Comfort is always there. The world is made of stars and rainbows.

No need to cry. You are safe. You are Little.

And Little you shall stay.


End file.
